The present invention relates to hand grips for cooking utensil handles, and in particular to a replaceable hand grip made of a resilient rubber-like material which can be slipped over the flat metal handles of commercial grade cookware. A persistent problem with cooking utensils is the provision of thermally insulating grips therefor. In domestic cookware, the pots and pans often have handles which include a molded plastic grip portion either molded or riveted to the handle part which, in turn, is welded or riveted to the vessel portion of the utensil. Because of the limited use of such a utensil in the home, this type of handle generally proves satisfactory, although prolonged heating of the utensil in some cases requires the use of a potholder when picking it up.
In the case of commercial cookware, however, the frequency and prolonged nature of the use, and washing, which often includes subjecting the utensil to sterilization, causes handles of molded plastic or wood to deteriorate rapidly and eventually fail long before the rest of the utensil has worn out. For this reason, most commercial cookware is provided with a simple metal handle which is either riveted or welded to the vessel portion. These handles are generally cast, forged or formed of sheet or strip metal stock and are, therefore, relatively thin. Many of the handles are generally flat in shape although some have a slightly V-shaped configuration to increase strength and rigidity.
As will be appreciated, pots and pans in commercial kitchens are used for prolonged periods of time and the metal handles become extremely hot. It is therefore necessary for the cook to wrap a potholder or dishtowel around the handle before picking it up, a practice which, at best, is inconvenient. Burns are often prevalent in such a situation because the cook will often lose track of the amount of time the utensil has been on the stove and therefore assume that the handle has not yet become hot enough to require the use of a potholder. Also, the cook may leave the potholder or dishtowel wrapped around the handle while the pan is on the stove, a situation which presents a serious fire hazard.
Representative prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,235,792, 3,072,955 and 2,231,222.